Message of Regret
by Hana Han
Summary: Special for ShizukaFiq2Berwijen./Dialah Murasakibara Atsushi yang selalu duduk di dermaga bersama seorang gadis memandang laut yang tak terlihat batasnya./OS, rnr?


Message of Regret.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

Alternate Universe.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Message of Regret-nya Kagamine Rin.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara debur ombak terdengar. Beriringan dengan suara burung camar yang saling bersautan. Matahari mulai tenggelam meninggalkan warna kuning keemasan.

Atsushi duduk di ujung dermaga seorang diri. Menatap ke depan sementara pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Memikirkan sesosok gadis yang selalu berada di sini bersamanya selama beberapa saat. Dalam tangannya terdapat sebuah surat tergenggam erat. Sebuah surat yang dia temukan di ujung dermaga dalam sebuah botol. Sepertinya memang sengaja diletakkan di sana … untuknya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu. Di mana segalanya bermula.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh bukan kebiasaan Atsushi untuk pergi keluar di sore hari seperti ini kecuali untuk membeli cemilan di mini market. Dan karena kegiatan klub di sekolah, Atsushi melupakan bahwa hanya tersisa tiga Umaibo di rumahnya. Jarak antara rumah dengan mini market langganannya sebenarnya tak jauh. Tapi entah hari ini hari apa−Atsushi tidak ingin mengingatnya−yang jelas mini market tersebut tutup. Sementara dirinya sudah sangat−amat sangat ingin makan umaibo. Yah dirinya memang selalu ingin makan sih.

Dengan menguatkan sedikit tenaga dan tekat, Atsushi akhirnya mau berjalan sedikit lebih jauh demi mencari mini market yang buka. Dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Dia menemukan sebuah mini market yang terletak taj jauh dari sebuah dermaga. Sama seperti biasanya, Atsushi akan masuk dan mengambil beberapa kotak Umaiubo kemudian membayarnya.

Awalnya Atsushi sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di dermaga. Namun manik violetnya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis bersurai tak biasa bergaun putih tengah menatap ke depan. Atsushi jadi teringat akan teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa jangan percaya pada seorang gadis berambut panjang dan bergaun putih, karena biasanya kaki mereka tidak menapak di tanah. Dan mau tak mau matanya bergulir ke bawah, tempat di mana kaki itu menapak. Tanpa sadar dia menghela napas lega begitu tahu kalau kaki gadis itu menempel di tanah.

Dari tempat Atsushi berdiri, dia tahu kalau gadis itu berdiri sangat dekat dengan laut. Apa dia akan bunuh diri? Pikirnya. Apalagi didukung dengan wajah muram si gadis. Dengan langkah hati-hati Atsushi mendekati gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu sangat kecil (atau mungkin Atsushi yang terlalu tinggi)

Gadis yang menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang akhirnya menoleh. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk sesaat.

"Oh, apa kau ingin menggunakan tempat ini?" akhirnya si gadis bersua terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tersenyum.

Atsushi terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menanggapinya dengan gelengan pelan. Lalu dia merogoh kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa camilan termasuk umaiubo. Atsushi mengambil satu bungkus umaiubo lantas memberikannya pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menatap umaiubo yang terulur ke arahnya dengan bingung. Dengan ragu tangannya menerima camilan tersebut.

"Ini … apa?"

"Itu umaiubo. Aku selalu memakannya," jawab Atsushi lancar.

Gadis itu mengerjap kemudian tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu kalau ini umaiubo, maksudku untuk apa kau memberikanku ini?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Atsushi berpikir. Benar juga, kenapa dirinya memberikan makanan itu pada orang lain? Terlebih pada gadis yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Bahkan teman-temannya sekalipun hanya sebatas menawarkan. Kalau mau silakan ambil, kalau tidak mau ya sudah.

"Hm … aku tidak tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa Atsushi katakan. Karena dirinya sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Sekali lagi, suara tawa gadis itu terdengar. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan tulus.

Dan entah kenapa ucapan terima kasih yang sederhana tersebut membuatnya dadanya terasa lapang.

Tiga hari kemudian Atsushi kembali menemukan gadis itu di sana. Sendiri bersama senja. Dan lagi, Atsushi mendekat padanya sekalipun tdirinya tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Semenjak itu hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Tidak benar-benar dekat mengingat pertemuan mereka hanya di dermaga tersebut. Bahkan Atsushi juga tidak mengetahui nama gadis itu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah gadis itu selalu berada di sana setiap sore.

.

.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun."

Atsushi menoleh. Dalam genggamannya terdapat sebuah umaiubo yang sudah tinggal setengah. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di papan dermaga dengan kaki menggantung. Gadis itu tidak sedang menatapnya, melainkan menatap jauh ke depan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu tentangku?" kakinya berayun pelan.

Atsushi tidak menjawab. Dalam hati dirinya ingin tahu, namun dirinya tidak bisa bertanya. Jangankan bertanya tentang alasannya, bertanya namanya saja Atsushi begitu kesulitan. Tapi gadis itu tahu namanya, entah dari mana. Dan Atsushi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan dari mana gadis itu tahu.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum meski terdapat sendu di matanya.

"Aku … pernah mengenal seseorang dan jatuh cinta padanya. Dia juga mencintaiku dan pernah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisiku. Tapi dia berbohong. Jika dia memang mencintaiku, kenapa dia pergi? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan penyesalan karena harus meninggalkanku. Ah, tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Atsushi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tepatnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia membiarkan gadis itu mengatakan apapun. Dirinya tidak pandai menghibur hati seorang gadis.

Hingga matahari benar-benar telah kembali ke peraduannya juga keduanya sudah bersiap berpisah untuk kemudian bertemu lagi di keesokan hari, mereka tetap diam. Tapi sebelum gadis itu pergi, Atsushi menghentikannya. Gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajah bingung.

"Festival," gumam Atsushi.

"Eh?"

"Hm … minggu depan ada festival. Apakah kau bisa pergi ke sana bersamaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu si gadis tertegun. Lantas dia tersenyum. "Tentu. Kita bertemu di sini ya?"

Begitulah janji itu terbuat. Janji yang membuat Atsushi cuti makan karena memikirkan ajakannya pada gadis itu. Bahkan dia tidak peduli ketika salah satu temannya mengambil ayam yang menjadi menu makan siangnya. Jelas itu membuat keempat teman pelanginya syok. Bahkan Kise Ryota sudah berniat mengumumkan ke seluruh warga sekolah jika Atsushi tengah berdiet jika saja tidak dihentikan Midorima Shintaro.

Dari dulu Atsushi bukan orang yang suka melakukan hal merepotkan seperti mengajak gadis ke festival. Sekalipun dia mau datang ke festival hanya untuk berburu makanan. Dan jika tiba-tiba Atsushi mengajak seorang gadis … maka yang dikatakan Ryota memang benar. Atsushi sedang berdiet.

Namun Atsushi tak mengatakan apapun pada teman-temannya itu. Dia tidak ingin jika Ryota atau Daiki membuat pengumuman di papan mading tentang dirinya yang aneh-aneh.

Yang dilakukannya cukup diam dan menunggu hingga hari itu tiba.

.

.

Dan hari festival itu tiba. Atsushi tidak pernah mau repot memakai kimono atau apapun yang biasa digunakan ketika festival. dia membiarkan dirinya pergi ke dermaga untuk membawa dirinya yang mengenakan kaos sederhana juga celana ¾ berwarna abu-abu.

Di depan sana sosok gadis itu sudah berdiri. Mengenakan kimono hitam dengan hiasan bunga yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya digerai seperti biasa. Lalu gadis itu memutar kepalanya ke arah Atsushi.

"Kau sudah datang."

Atsushi mendadak gugup. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku terlambat," kata Atsushi.

"Tidak. Aku yang memang datang terlalu cepat."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mereka tetap diam. Menikmati hembusan angin malam. Mendengarkan suara ombak bersautan. Mengalihkan atensi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, atau sekedar memandang jauh ke depan dengan pikiran yang pergi entah ke mana. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya tak jadi mengikuti festival.

Mereka terlalu larut dengan diam mereka. Yang mereka sadari adalah ketika dari jauh sana terdengar sebuah suara hitungan mundur dan sebuah lesatan cahaya mendaki menuju langit diiringi dengan suara. Memuntahkan cahaya lebih besar yanng menyilaukan mata. Singkat namun indah. Terpantul indah di lautan.

Entah ini takdir atau apa, tanpa sengaja keduanya bertatapan. Atsushi melihat gadis itu mengulas senyum.

"Maaf, saking terbiasanya kita di sini, aku jadi lupa kalau kau mengajakku ke festival."

"Tidak apa. Di sini juga bisa melihat kembang api."

"Hmm ..."

Kemudian Atsushi membuka sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang dia bawa. Bukan maiubo, melainkan permen lolipop. Dia menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. Sekilas Atsushi melihat kilatan tanda tanya ketika gadis itu melihat permen tersebut sebelum kemudian gadis itu menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Atsushi mengangguk singkat. Dia sendiri memakan permen tersebut. Atsushi melirik ke arah si gadis yang tidak memakan permennya, melainkan hanya memainkannya dengan tangan. Memutar-mutarnya dengan mata yang memandang jauh ke depan.

"Aku ... pernah cerita padamu kalau aku mencintai seseorang 'kan? Dia juga pernah berjanji padaku akan mengajakku ke festival waktu itu. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di sini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa menepati janjinya itu. Dia anak orang berada, jadi sangat sulit untuk mencari waktu kosong walau hanya sekedar bertemu dengannya. Lebih sering terlambat bahkan tidak hadir di setiap kali kami berjanji untuk bertemu. Aku sedih, tapi aku memakluminya." Atsushi mendengarkan. Tahu kalau gadis itu akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. "Malam itu kami bersenang-senang. Tertawa bersama seperti pasangan normal. Dia memberiku boneka anak ayam merah dari hasil menembaknya di stand menembak, membelikanku permen apel, dan banyak lagi. Kami bersenang-senang tanpa sadar kalau itu adalah terakhir kalinya kami bertemu." Di bagian terakhir, suaranya melirih.

Atsushi tidak tahu bagaimana itu cinta. Jatuh cinta apalagi. Jadi ketika ada teman-temannya yang mengeluh ini-itu tentang patah hati, Atsushi sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang. Dia memiliki beberapa teman dari klub basketnya.

Atsushi yang dulu terbiasa sendiri, lambat laun merasa nyaman ketika bersama mereka. Meski tidak pernah mengakuinya, bagi Atsushi mereka berlima berharga. Ingin terus bersama selamanya seperti lagu-lagu yang sering terlantun di radio.

Namun, namanya ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Satu di antara mereka harus pergi. Pergi selamanya mendahului mereka semua. Dan saat itu Atsushi tahu jika sesuatu yang hampa itu adalah rasa kehilangan.

Atsushi yakin apa yang dirasakan gadis di sampingnya itu juga perasaan yang sama yang pernah dirasakan Atsushi dulu−dan mungkin juga sekarang.

"Dia … kenapa?"

"Eh?" Sepertinya gadis itu terkejut karena Atsushi ingin tahu. Namun tidak lama, karena gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kaku. "Ah, dia meninggal. Kecelakaan," lanjutnya sambil berbisik.

Atsushi menahan napas. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan.

"Siapa?" Atsushi kembali bertanya.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Kau mengenalnya. Karena dari _dia_ , aku tahu namamu." Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro."

Angin berhembus menanggapi ketercengangan Atsushi. Jadi begitu, Atsushi merasa tidak asing dengan gadis itu karena dia adalah kekasih temannya. Perlahan Atsushi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kalau begini dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Diam-diam dia menghela napas hampa. Ah, dunia itu memang sempit.

Dan malam itu, mereka berpisah tanpa mengatakan apapun dengan Atsushi yang pergi lebih dulu. Atsushi meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Dia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang datang padanya ketika tahu yang sebenarnya. Keesokan harinya hingga beberapa hari ke depan, Atsushi tidak pergi ke dermaga lagi. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk pergi ke sana.

Sampai suatu sore, sama seperti waktu itu, Atsushi pergi ke dermaga. Niat awalnya hanya untuk membelikan pesanan sang ibu di sebuah mini market. Namun ketika akan berbalik pulang, langkahnya terasa berat. Seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang memaksa kepalanya untuk menengok ke belakang dan berbalik. Dan pada akhirnya, Atsushi berbalik juga. Melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke dermaga. Berjanji akan ke sana sebentar.

Selama perjalanan, Atsushi sibuk berpikir akan mengatakan apa ketika nantinya dia akan bertemu dengan _dia_ lagi. Namun semua yang dilakukannya itu hanya sia-sia. Karena ketika berada di sana, tidak ada sosok ataupun siluet seorang gadis yang sudah biasa di pandangannya. Meski begitu Atsushi tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk duduk di papan darmaga seperti biasanya. Ia meletakkan kantung plastiknya di sisinya.

Tidak ada yang dilakukannya di sana selain melihat laut. Baru saja dia akan mengambil camilan ketika manik violetnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda tak asing berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Di tempat biasa gadis itu duduk lebih tepatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Atsushi mengambilnya.

Sebuah botol−atau toples lebih tepatnya−dengan kertas putih di dalamnya. Surat? Pikirnya.

Atsushi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tutup toples tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mungkin tindakannya ini memang lancang, tapi dia penasaran. Lagipula nanti Atsushi bisa mengembalikannya dengan rapi seperti semula. Kertas putih yang terlipat jadi dua. Sekilas dari luar terdapat sebuah tekanan yang dihasilkan dari rangkaian kata yang ditulis dengan pena. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya gemetar ketika membukanya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Curahan untuk kekasihnya kah?

Dan Atsushi menahan napas ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di sana. Hanya beberapa kalimat, namun membuat hatinya bergetar. Di tulis dengan tulisan yang indah, khas perempuan sekali.

Setelah membacanya, Atsushi menghembuskan napas. Seolah sedari tadi dirinya lupa bernapas.

Dia merematnya pelan sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam toples. Atsushi menumpukan kedua sikunya pada paha. Tak ada hal lain yang ada dalam benaknya selain kalimat sederhana yang dirangkai oleh gadis itu di dalam suratnya.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini hadir. Pun aku tak tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Selalu ingin berada di sisimu. Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sisiku. Jika tak bisa selamanya, biarkan aku bersamamu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa. Sama seperti kekasihmu yang meninggalkanmu, kau juga akan meninggalkanku. Kau begitu mencintainya, hingga sekalipun kau mencoba bertahan hingga satu tahun kepergiannya, kau tetap tak sanggup melupakannya. Tak mampu untuk melangkah maju. Atau mungkin langkahmu sudah terlalu jauh di depanku hingga kau mampu pergi ke tempat di mana kekasihmu berada.

Satsuki, mungkinkah saat ini kau tengah tersenyum bahagia karena sudah kembali bersama dengan kekasihmu itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada kata selain ucapan "terima kasih" dan "maaf" yang bisa kusampaikan padamu._ _ **Maaf**_ _karena kita bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku menyesal tidak mampu mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu dengan layak. Namun jika itu mungkin, suatu hari nanti, semoga aku dan kau bisa bertemu dengan baik layaknya teman. Dan_ _ **terima kasih**_ _karena beberapa hari ini selalu menemaniku di dermaga walau hanya untuk melihat laut yang tidak terlihat batasnya._

 _Ah, dan terakhir …_ _ **selamat tinggal**_ _, Atsushi-kun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi dengan malas berjalan mengikuti Tatsuya Himuro untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko buku yang baru dibuka dekat kampus mereka. Atsushi berdecak dalam hati. Apa bagusnya toko buku? Hanya sebuah toko yang berisikan buku-buku mulai dari tebal sampai tipis. Sama sekai tidak membuatnya kenyang. Ah, tapi pendapat orang berbeda-beda, sih. Jika tidak ada orang seperti Himuro yang gila buku, pasti penulis akan jadi pengangguran semua.

Dan ketika toko buku tepat berada di depan matanya, sekali lagi Atsushi berpikir, _"Apa bagusnya sebuah toko buku?"_

Toko bukunya tidak besar. Cukup kecil jika dibandingkan dengan toko buku yang lainnya. Yang unik adalah toko buku tersebut berwarna coklat seperti terbuat dari kayu. Dan ketika masuk, ada lonceng yang akan berbunyi karena pintu yang dibuka. Saat sampai di dalam Atsushi dapat mencium aroma kayu-kayuan yang khas. Terdapat beberapa rak−tentu saja−juga buku. Namun jika dilihat dengan teliti, itu bukanlah buku baru. Melainkan sebuah buku-buku yang hmm ... terlihat sedikit lusuh namun terawat. Buku bekas?

"Ah, ini bukan buku bekas, Atsushi. Mereka memang menjual dan meminjamkan buku-buku kuno," ujar Himuro seolah bisa membaca pikiran Atsushi. Sementara Atsushi menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

Kemudian keduanya mendengar suara langkah kaki tergopoh dari sebuah lorong yang terhubung pada ruangan lain.

"Ah, ada pengunjung ya," ujar orang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Awalnya Atsushi tidak peduli, namun ketika suara itu menyapa pendengarannya, mau tak mau dia menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bergeming ketika atensinya bertatapan dengan manik magentha seorang gadis yang dia kenal beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis itu juga tengah menatapnya terkejut. Namun hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Akemashite Omedetou~~~

Hohoho. Ini fanfic pertama di tahun baru. Requesnya ShizukaFiq2Berwijen. Maap baru publish sekarang Kagamin. Sebenernya udah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu sih. Tapi baru kupublish hari ini ngahahahha :"""""

Maaf kalo kurang bagus dan sebagainya Duh, udah requesnya mulai dari jaman lampu minyak lagi, dan baru selese di jaman lampu neon. Moga sukaaaakkk yaaaa maap lamaaahhh~~~ moga gak banyak yo typo-nya :""""

Kritik dan saran yaaaa~~~

Babayo di fanfic berikutnyaaa~~

Hana Kumiko ^^


End file.
